


Seasonal licence

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Christmas, Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley doesn't do Christmas, but there's one thing he adds to Aziraphale's decorations.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Seasonal licence

He's never done Christmas. He's a demon. But the season had presented more and more opportunities for his type of tempting and mayhem as the centuries rolled past and humans left the churches and worshipped at the altar of things. Their bland unmeant wishes for goodwill and peace could so easily be twisted into greed and envy and tension. And sadness at what has been lost or was never to be.

Truthfully, the season fills him with melancholy and sloth and he has most often slept it away.

But now, he’s with Aziraphale, who does radiate unfeigned goodwill, who can bring little moments of peace to those whose paths he crosses. Who loves all the weird quasi-Victorian trappings of Christmas in England — but who has never had anyone to properly share it with.

So he tries to join in. He holds the ladder as Aziraphale loops strings of twinkling lights around the bookshop, and he has to admit the effect is pretty. He thinks of gifts to give him (no trial, that). He gives up sowing discord among the crowds of desperate shoppers on Oxford Street, although he refuses to join them.

And he adds something of his own to Aziraphale’s decorations. Several somethings. Aziraphale is puzzled when Crowley comes up behind him on the first day of December as he stands at his shop counter, and takes him in his arms and kisses the back of his neck. 

“Oh!” he says, twisting round, his face lit with surprised happiness, “right here in the shop, my dear?”

“Why not?”

“Well, anyone might see us.”

It’s a token protest and Crowley just raises an eyebrow and kisses his mouth.

“Seasonal licence,” he says, pointing up at the mistletoe, one of many, many sprigs he has hung about the shop and the flat. 

He plays a game, to surprise Aziraphale under as many as possible. It’s a game two can play, and he’s sure Aziraphale has moved some of his carefully placed sprigs.

_Prompt: Mistletoe_


End file.
